


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - War, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Russian Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew what his purpose was.Why he was even born in the first place.To kill.soldier prodigy Victor meets Yuri, a fate he'd never expected but when they meet, all the ice in his heart melts.a small drabble when i first watched yuri on ice!





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't haikyuu, but i wrote his a couple months ago when i first watch YOI and this was for a friends drawing on insta!
> 
> enjoy this super short story.....

He knew what his purpose was.

 

Why he was even born in the first place.

 

To kill.

 

 

Victor trained ever since he was able to walk. The first thing he did when he stood on his two front feet, they handed him a sword and told him to fight. The family was all longline destined warriors meant to serve in the war at the age of thirteen he perfectly mastered to every weapon out there. Swords, bow and arrows, axes, guns, everything imagined. Give it to him, and swiftly he’ll destroy.

 

Destroy.

 

Was what all his mom told him, to destroy anyone in his path that was holding him from victory. Victor was very attractive indeed, all the princesses had their eyes on him from the moment he walked into the room. But while they attempted to flirt, they failed for his mind wasn’t set on getting married and starting a family, it was about training and winning. 

So he did.

He trained very hard, until that day, where he finally got enlisted the advantage of being the general’s second-in-command son. He woke up that day, ready and energized. He changed into the standard battle uniform. Fitting him very nicely and snugly from all his hard work.

His hair, on the other hand, was a mess. 

But he didn’t care.

He raced to the training grounds where they’d soon be departing in a while. The air was cold, Russia’s temperature was always freezing and full of snow which helped them when it came to sneak attacks in the dark. He’d luckily before he left, had grabbed his grandma’s old red scarf, the only prized possession he had left of her. 

He heard whisper among the crowd of men and grown men. But he was to them. For he had grown up with them. 

_ Prodigy.  _

_ The loyal servant. _

_ Killing machine.  _

_ Cold-hearted. _

_ Snow boy.  _

 

I nstead of glistening in happiness that he was being appreciated, he shrugged them off in an arrogant manner. They were taking a horse-drawn carriage to the battle site. He found it silly that they were only defending the border and nothing beyond.

Deep inside, he craved to explore, to search and find Russia than those border walls that saved them from the wildness outside.

He settled himself into the back of the truck. Across from hm was a boy. He looked quite young to be here, almost as if even the darkness would him a scare. He had short  black hair that would give out the most even in the brightest of light. His chocolate brown eyes. 

They stared deep into his eyes. While Victor’s were full, even though he was wearing clear lenses. his was nearly empty.

Like they were merely hanging on a stand.

His body, was small and fragile. He could see underneath his pale blue threaded shirt were his ribs poking underneath the skin.

 

“Hello.” a voice came out of his mouth. It was quiet, and pleasant like flowers on a spring day.

  
  


 

As the days went by, he got to know this little wonder, he learned his name, which was Yuri, and that he lived on the outskirts of the poor town, near the cemetery. He found out that the reason he was here, was to support his family of six. He helped Yuri train, become better. But he was scrawny and couldn’t do much. But he had potential, especially when it came to strategizing and tact planning. His small voice and big brain helped them come up with the plan. So they could finally win.

Victor told him everything. How he was a puppy trained to be a mad dog in a cage. Yuri was a good listener but that was probably because he had nothing to say. But he didn’t mind. They grew closer, and eventually closer. They shared secrets and confessed things they’ve never said to anyone. 

 

For everytime Victor didn’t see him, he longed to see his presence. 

 

But when ever he heard his soft voice, a tingle quivered throughout his body. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing. Nothing but friendship. He had to stay on track. To focus on his goal. But he kept on getting distracted by small observations of Yuri. and then the feelings. They expanded.

 

 

But that was the one thing he could never confess.

 

His love. 

 

 

For Yuri, he had been killed in the war. Clinging on to little hope of survival he had no regrets. 

He was glad he’’d met him. He remembered holding a pale shivering hand, but he wanted to tell to stop. So with all the strength, he had. 

He kissed him.

It was gentle, slow. All the muscles in his body started to stop, but he needed to say one more thing.

 

 

_ Thank You.  _

  
  
  



End file.
